pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! The end?
6 months later, Justleafy, Mlgdash, Ender creeper, Minecraftian, Supriseyou1, and Uber were applying finishing touches to the Pixel gun wiki and the Pixel gun Conception wiki. They were just finishing what they were doing until TronHPT notified all of them. "Mel wants you guyz to talk to him. Meet him in the Pixel gun Discord server." The 6 admins are quite confused why Mel wants to talk to them. "Is it something big?" Justleafy said. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't really know, but he told you guys to meet him in like 10 mins so you wanna get going." TronHPT claimed. So the 6 admins stopped what they're doing and headed over to the Pixel gun discord server. TronHPT just stood there looking quite sad. "You coming?" Mlgdash asked. TronHPT just stood there, not saying a word. Finally, he said, "No. I'm staying back." "Ok." Mlgdash replied. "We'll meet you in a few moments." When the 6 admins met with Mel, Anton was there too, with a smile on his face. Once the 6 admins settled down, the windows and the doors were covered with metal. "So, you guys are aware that not one single hater has been causing trouble, right?" Mel asked. The 6 admins nodded. "Well, I think I've found what they're planning to do." Anton rolled in a cart with a TV on top. "Show them this video, please." Mel said. Anton turned on the TV and nothing happened at first. Then, it showed a new target of haters. They were: Lovecored, BlackIST, Ayultie, diego, Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ, and バカドラゴン. "These people may have been confirmed dead before, but some of them were mistaken as dead." Mel claimed. "But that's not the case. We've discovered that they built a lab somewhere on a island, where they're making a special type of gas that hypnotizes normal Pixel gun players (or lovers) into haters that we all hate. We've discovered that all of them are on that island, weaponizing that special type of gas and a few other special weapons. However, we also discovered that they got that island illegally by stealing it and killing all the people that lived on the island. If we show the mass murder that the haters did, then the weapons they were developing would be discontinued and we wouldn't be harmed." Mel said. "Any questions?" The room was silent for a long time. "Um what if we can't show the mass murder the haters did?" Uber asked. "Good question." Mel said. "If you guys can't show the government the murder the haters did, then blowing up the island would be a better option. Besides, the government already knows what crimes the haters did, like killing people that were Pixel gun lovers, even if they knew it was illegal. That's why the government wants us to blow up the island if we can't show the mass murder the haters did." Mel claimed. "Alright, meeting's over. Go back to fixing your wiki or something." The 6 admins went back to the Pixel gun wiki, but none of them felt like applying finishing touches to the wiki. "I have so many questions." Mlgdash asked. "Why did the haters assault the game in the first place? Can't the just let us live alone in peace? And what will the government do if we showed them the mass murder the haters did?" The admins thought about it for a while. "You know, I kinda agree with you. One time, a hater harassed me online one time when all I said was, 'hey, I don't care if you hate the game, if you let others enjoy the game, then so be it.', and he told me to shut up and bombed me with reasons to hate the game and let it die. I know they have a reason to hate it, but if they're gonna take things to the next level, isn't that the dumbest thing anyone can do?" Justleafy shared. The next thing they knew, they heard police cars coming towards them. A cop came out of the car and told them if the 6 admins had seen someone get assaulted. That's when Anton told them that he had seen TronHPT get attacked by some haters. They got away, but he didn't know where TronHPT is. "You see what I mean? This is where things get taken to the next level." Justleafy claimed. That's when they saw that a page got vandalized, where it said "WE WERE HERE" written in blood. "There is no way TronHPT got killed." Ender creeper said. "Guys, come here." Uber said. TronHPT wasn't killed, but he had a scar on his face. "Someone got killed. I saw the haters assault someone." TronHPT said. That's when Supriseyou1 saw Noobnite laying on the floor with a knife in his leg. "WTF CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW !!" Ender creeper shouted. 8 minutes later, an ambulance arrived and the cops told the 6 admins and Anton that they did take pics of the haters that assaulted Noobnite and TronHPT. It looked like diego and BlackIST. The cop also said they will be tracking them down as fast as possible. "I don't feel safe. What if someone assaults one of us?" Ender creeper asked. "If the haters want to assault someone, they may as well assault me." Mlgdash said. The 6 admins didn't say a word after that. "Let's just go home. It's not safe here." The next day, Minecraftian didn't show up. "Oh god. did he get assaulted or murdered?" Supriseyou1 asked. "Let's go check." Mlgdash said. They went to Minecraftian's place and found the door unlocked. "Minecraftian?" Justleafy said. "He could be in his room. Imma go check." Ender creeper said. He went up to Minecraftian's room and found him in the closet. "Guys I found him, but he doesn't look good." Ender creeper said. "Alright, what happened?" Justleafy asked. Minecraftian didn't say a word. "The haters..... they attacked my mom. She's in the basement." Mlgdash went in the basement and found Minecraftian's mom, lying on the floor with blood stains all over the place. "No. Call the police. We've got a island to blow up." 5 mins later, the cops showed up and started to investigate. Anton called the news to make sure it goes worldwide. "We're here with Pixel gun news to investigate a murder on the scene. Mlgdash, tell us what happened." The reporter said. "So last night, I was in a meeting with my 5 friends, and when we got back to the Pixel gun wiki, we saw 2 people assaulted and someone wrote a message on a page with blood, saying "WE WERE HERE." And when I woke up, I noticed one of my friends didn't come with us, and we went to his house and we noticed the door was unlocked, and we found our friend in the closet not saying a word, and that's about it." Mlgdash claimed. "I don't know why would someone do this, but I found secret info about where they are. I don't want to say it out loud because I don't want to be the next victim." Anton said. "Police found fingerprints on something the assaulter touched. The fingerprints belong to diego and BlackIST, and now we have 2 criminals on the loose. If you see one of them, call 911 and report it to us." After the interview, Minecraftian's mom was taken to the hospital. "I can't stay alone. My dad moved somewhere else so I can't contact him. I have to stay with you guys." Minecraftian said. "Um yea there's someone that want's to talk to you guys." A cop said. TronHPT came out of a police car with stitches on his face. "Where's Noobite?" Justleafy asked. "He's still in the hospital. He'll live." TronHPT said. That's when Mel arrived on the scene. "We've got a lab to take down, but... some haters raided our meeting area and assaulted many of our soldiers." Mel said. "So we can't assault the island?" Uber said. "We'll have to see." Mel said. "The soldiers that were assaulted are now being taken to the hospital." The 6 admins looked at each other. "However, we still have many soldiers left, so raiding the island will still be possible." Mel said. "How's Noobnite?" Justleafy asked. "Oh yeah by the way Noobnite is coming out of the hospital in a few days." Mel claimed. "Well, go back to working on your wiki. We will get things planned out soon." The 6 admins and TronHPT went back to the Pixel gun wiki and saw that some cops are trying to clean up that vandalized page and wash off some of the blood stains. "I feel sick. The haters tried to murder one of us and now one of the admin's parents got harassed." Supriseyou1 said. "Well, I did hear that the cops will be by our place, so if they see anyone suspicious, they will notify us." Uber said. "I'm still figuring out what we will do when we plan to blow up the island." Mlgdash said. "Don't worry. Mel will have his own ways." Justleafy said. When the 6 admins came to the Pixel gun discord server the next day, Mel was nowhere to be found. "Where's Mel?" Justleafy asked. Anton just stood there, not saying a word. "Mel.... he left the server and the Pixel gun community. He decided to retire after so many wars over the years." Anton claimed. "Um weren't we only in like 4 wars or something?" Mlgdash asked. "No. Mel fought so many wars with the haters before some of you joined, trying his best to keep up the game." Anton claimed. "So who's gonna replace Mel?" Ender creeper asked. "desperaterussian. He's been fighting with mel for a long time, and Mel couldn't have won a single war without desperaterussian. Now, desperaterussian is officially our leader. He is very aware of the island where the haters are developing weapons, and by the looks of it, I think one of the weapons they're developing is a type os gas that turns anyone into a Pixel gun hater, but the ayultie type." Anton said. The room was silent for a while. "So by the ayultie type, you mean just plain retarded, unreasonable, salty, rude, and toxic?" Ender creeper asked. "Yes, but it could be way worse." Anton said. "Now go home, get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." At night, while everyone was asleep, Mlgdash was up all night researching about ayultie type gases used for weapons. By midnight, he is ready. The next day, the 6 admins went to the Pixel gun discord server, only to find out it was empty. "Where did everyone go?" Minecraftian asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys they're in a more secure place so no innocents will get killed by some spy haters." Anton said as he came out of nowhere. "Then what's this place going to be for?" Uber asked. "Oh just for some weapon ideas and meetings. Not much." Anton claimed. "So when are we going to blow up the island?" Supriseyou1 asked. "Ah yes, desperaterussian is waiting for you guys in the shuttle." Anton said. The 6 admins went outside and boarded the shuttle with desperaterussian flying it. Shortly after, they took off. "Wait, I thought the island has a radar that triggers a missile launch." Mlgdash said. "Nah, this shuttle is built to be radar proof so it can't be detected by even the strongest radars." desperaterussian said. "Um where's TronHPT?" Justleafy said. "He's in a shuttle that has bombs to be dropped on the island. But we first have to capture the mass killing evidence the haters did on that island. Problem is, the haters probably already hid all of the dead bodies but we can still get them in major trouble by showing the government the gas type the haters made." desperaterussian claimed. 10 minutes later, the 6 admins, desperaterussian, and TronHPT is seeing the island with a bunch of giant cannons and rocket launchers and energy generators. "I expected that island to be less armed, but I guess I'm wrong." Ender creeper claimed. That's when they heard a cannon shot, yet no one got shot down. "You have 10 seconds to leave our airfield, so no one will get hurt. Or we will be forced to gun one of you guys down. The choice is yours." A hater said over the airfield. The 6 admins, desperaterussian, and TronHPT turned around and flew away for a few moments, but TronHPT shot a rocket towards the island while going the opposite direction. "Nice shot, but we may need more firepower." desperaterussian said over the speaker. Before he knew it, he saw 6 rockets going towards the island and somehow blew up 2 of the cannons while damaging 4 generators, and that was from TronHPT's shuttle. "You distract them, while we fly over the island and the 6 admins will drop down and infiltrate the island." desperaterussian said over the speaker. "Got it." TronHPT replied. While the island is launching rockets at TronHPT and missing every single one for some reason, desperaterussian's shuttle flew over the island without the haters knowing. I don't know how, but he managed to do it successfully. ANYWAYS, back to the story. Once desperaterussian is hovering over the island, he ordered the 6 admins to jump down while giving them parachutes to land down safely. "In 3, I want you guys to jump down and break in the lab." desperaterussian ordered. Once he said 3, the 6 admins jumped from the shuttle and they opened their parachutes. When the 6 admins landed safely on the lab's roof, they had to figure out how to get in. Justleafy tried to saw a hole through the roof, but the roof is made out of titanium for some reason. Minecraftian had an energy cutter, and it sliced through the roof in a few slices. The 6 admins jumped down the hole and pointed their guns towards the scientists. However, the scientists has a trick up their sleeve. "EVERYONE STAND BACK!" Someone shouted. That's when a glass cage formed around the 6 admins, and then they got transported to a room. It got quiet for a while, and there was no one in the room except for the 6 admins in that glass cage. "What do we do now?" Uber asked. "I have a device that sends out a distress signal to TronHPT's shuttle. Maybe he can help." Justleafy claimed. "That's great but how do we escape this glass cage?" Mlgdash asked. That's when they heard a nails on a chalkboard sound coming from Minecraftian's glass cutter. After 15 seconds of painful noises, there was a giant hole big enough for the 6 admins to crawl out. "You could've done it quieter. That sound hurts my ears." Supriseyou claimed. "Yea about that this is the only glass cutter I have. It's painful to hear but it cuts through pretty much any type of glass." Minecraftian claimed. That's when TronHPT somehow blew up a hole through the weak parts of the roof of the room the 6 admins were in. "Where's the evidence?" TronHPT asked. "We have to get a small portion of the gas or capture the mass murder the haters did, but we don't know how, exactly." Justleafy claimed. "Here, take this." TronHPT dropped a case from above for holding the special gas. "Use this to collect a portion of the gas." TronHPT replied. The 6 admins tried to find the place holding the gas shortly after. After 3 minutes of searching, Minecraftian found a place where there are chambers holding a blue gas. "Guys, I think I found the place where the gas is." Minecraftian replied. The 6 admins came over and figured out how to collect a portion of the gas when Mlgdash found a valve for pumping small portions of the gas into tiny containers. "I guess we're using this tube in the case." Mlgdash claimed. He put the tube into the valve's hole, and that's when blue gas began appearing in the tube. "I think I found the instructions to handling the gas correctly. You have to put it in a tube, which we've already done, then you have to put it in this uh......this....shell thing? I guess we'll let the goverment figure that out." Justleafy said as he was holding the instructions. "I think we got what we need. Now let's go." Ender creeper said. Mlgdash put the tube into the case and the 6 admins took off. That's when they heard an alarm coming from the cannon area. "Preparing to fire bioweapon in 10 mins." A voice said over the speaker. "Guys, we're in trouble. The cannon is a long range type cannon, and it's aiming directly at Pixel gun headquarters. If it hits, then everything will cease to survive. You need to blow up that cannon, or the island itself. I already dropped bombs on the island's shield generator, so the island is vulnerable to attacks. Anton is on a aircraft carrier so we can land there and head back to the headquarters area." TronHPT said over the walkie talkie. "We have to find the energy core of the island, so we can use that to blow up the island." Justleafy said. "Speaking of which, I found the entrence to the energy core a while ago." Uber said. The 6 admins went down the stairs and they found a huge room with a glowing sphere inside. "This has to be the energy core. Now how do we blow it up?" Supriseyou1 asked. "I think you simply launch a rocket at it." Mlgdash said as he grabbed the Stinger 3000 and aimed at the glowing ball. But when he was about to launch the rocket, a voice sounded over the speakers all over the island. "Preparing to fire bioweapon in 5 minutes." A voice echoed over the island. "JUST FIRE THE DAMN ROCKET!!" Justleafy shouted. Mlgdash pulled the trigger, but at that moment, the door swung open. However, the rocket already blew up one of the protectors that prevented the energy core from overheating. Still, the guards pinned the 6 admins onto the floor before they can get away. "TAKE THESE GUYS TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM!" A guard screamed. But, as they tried to take the 6 admins to the interrogation room, the alarm went off, because TronHPT somehow deactivated the cannon by simply blowing it up, damaging the main components controlling the cannon. Lovecored and Ayultie, who were controlling the cannon, had a little trick up their sleeves. "This little f$@# may have blown up our cannon, but he's not match for our shield generator!" Ayultie said. He pressed a button, and the next thing you knew, a barrier surrounded the island.......... for 10 seconds before fading away. "Um ok?" TronHPT said. "Alright what the f$#@ is this bulls#%@, why is this not working?" Ayultie said as he pressed the button over and over again. Instead, a message saying "Oops! It looks like there's something wrong with the shield generator!" popped up on the computer screen. "Ah, f@#$. It looks that little s#@! blew up the shield generator too." Lovecored said. That's when the 6 admins were banging against the door, knowing the 2 leaders of this island were in the weapon control room. "LET US IN!" Justleafy shouted. "How about no?" Lovecored said. "Alrighty. I guess you leave us no choice. TronHPT, blow up their control room." Justleafy said. "Wait what." Ayultie said. That's when they see a tiny rocket coming towards the weapon control room. And before they knew it, there was a loud BANG! sound and a giant hole the rocket blew up (It's surprising no one got hurt). That's when the door flew open and the 6 admins had their guns pointed at Lovecored and Ayultie, except for Mlgdash, where he pointed the Stinger 3000 at them. "You guys are coming with us. The days of you guys causing trouble and unwanted stuff is over." Minecraftian said. Ayultie only smiled slowly at them, then he shouted "SOLDIERS OUT!" and the 6 admins are surrounded by BlackIST, WRobot, バカドラゴン, Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ, and diego. "Let's see how you guys are getting out of this one, you Pixel gun loving freaks!" Lovecored said. That's when Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ got shot down by TronHPT with the Heavy sniper rifle. "Wow, you guys were right! This weapon IS good after all!" TronHPT said loudly. However, the 6 admins were still surrounded and they can't move or the'll get shot. That's when Mlgdash pulled out a grenade. "STAND BACK! IF WE CAN'T GET OUT, WE ALL DIE!" Mlgdash shouted. That's when everybody including Ayultie and Lovecored scrambled away from the 6 admins to find somewhere safe to hide. What they didn't know is that the grenade that Mlgdash pulled out was a fake one. "YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BRO! PRANKED! AHAHAHAHAHHHH!" Ender creeper laughed as the 6 admins climed onto the shuttle. But, as the shuttle flew away, WRobot aimed his RPG at the shuttle. What you didn't expect was that the alarm sounded at that moment. "THE ENERGY CORE IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP!!!!!!!!!!" A guard screamed. Apparently what happened was that the Stinger 3000 rocket Mlgdash fired back at the energy core room caused a fire which caused the core to somehow overheat as the core is quite sensitive to heat. ANYWAYS, back to the shuttle. "Did you get the evidence?" Justleafy asked. "Yep, it's right here." Mlgdash said as he took out the black suitcase with the tube of blue gas. "What about the mass murder the haters did?" Justleafy asked. "Oh yeah about that I secretly took pictures of who tried to kill TronHPT and Noobnite." Supriseyou1 said as he took out the pictures of BlackIST and diego. "I hope to see those bastards in jail." Ender creeper said. With that said, they heard a loud explosion coming from the island. "I guess that's the energy core, eh?" TronHPT said. "Yep. There's no way they're surviving that explosion." Uber said. What the 6 admins didn't know is that only Lovecored died in the explosion. The others jumped into the ocean, surviving the explosion. "You haven't seen the last of us yet. Someday, we will rise and you guys will fall." Ayultie said as he swam back to the ruins of the island. 5 months later, the goverment is currently searching for Ayultie for all the crimes he has done, including planning the mass murder to take over the island. BlackIST, WRobot, and diego are thrown in jail for 10 years for mass murder. "Well, I guess that's that. No more haters trying to raid Pixel gun headquarters and the Cubic.games company. We can live in peace now." Minecraftian said. "But what happens when another raid or attack happens?" Mlgdash asked. "Don't worry. We'll be sure to kick the hater's butt if they do come once again." Uber said. "I guess this ends our adventure once and for all. Anyways, I've got to work on pages in the Pixel gun wiki. See you guys tomorrow." Ender creeper said. The 6 admins said bye to each other and went on to do their own things. I guess it's the end of this series, but there could be another one coming. Or will there? I guess we'll never know. Category:Anti-hate